La asesina y el chico débil
by Ino Leonhardt
Summary: Una asesina se coló en tu casa. Quiere vivir contigo y te amenaza con matarte si no la dejas. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Ignoremos el hecho de que hablamos de una asesina profesional y un joven de preparatoria que es golpeado. AU
1. chapter 1

**_Jamás había escrito una historia de estos dos, ni de BNH. ¡La verdad es que esta pareja me fascina como no tienen idea y decidí crear esto!_** **Si** ** _no cumple con sus espectativas les pido una disculpa._**

 ** _Universo Alterno._**

 ** _La asesina y el 'niño'._**

— Deku diota, ¿a dónde crees que vas? No he terminado contigo.

— Por favor Bakugou, déjame — suplicó el peli-verde con lágrimas que caían por su sangre, tomando un color carmesí.

— ¿Acaso te dije que tienes derecho a hablar? — Lo pateó — No eres más que un marica — se puso la mochila en su hombro — Te espero mañana para otra paliza, si faltas te irá peor — se fue.

 **El chico intentó pararse mientras apretaba los puños.**

 **Cada día era lo mismo. Cada día le esperaba una serie de golpes y patadas por parte de su compañero, Bakugou. Lo que no entendía, era la razón de su odio hacia él.**

 **Como pudo se puso de pie, y tomó su mochila con mucho cuidado, estaba adolorido.**

 **Caminó para su casa intentando limpiar las lágrimas de su cara. ¿Qué chico de preparatoria deja que lo golpeen y además llora?**

 **Cuando llegó a casa arrojó su mochila al suelo y con mucho cansancio subió a su habitación para tirarse en la cama.**

— Ya estoy harto... — levantó su mano, mirándola — ¿Qué tiene contra mi? — la apretó — ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

 **Se puso de pie y miro la foto de su madre.**

— Debo ser una verguenza para ti... — suspiró.

 **Todo cambió desde que la perdió. Cada vez que él llegaba a casa golpeado, su madre lo curaba y demostraba una impresionante preocupación. Él jamás le dijo el nombre de su atacante, porque pensó que no hacía falta, que pronto le daría su lección. Cuando su madre murió olvidó eso, ya no le importaba que Bakugou aún siguiera golpeandolo, porque no se sentía con ganas de hablar solo para no ser escuchado. Poco a poco mejoró -si se puede decir así- al menos ahora llora y se queja...**

— ¡Patético! — golpeó la pared.

 **Se tiró nuevamente en la cama y durmió.**

 **.**

 **Despertó debido al mucho ruido que se escuchaba desde la cocina. Se levantó lentamente y bajó las escaleras de la misma manera.**

 **Asomó con algo de miedo, pero no encontró a nadie. Otro sonido justo detrás suya lo alertó.**

Por favor que no sea un ladrón... — susurró.

— No soy un ladrón — una voz probeniente detrás de él le hizo darse la vuelta tan rápido que cayó al piso — No soy un ladrón — repitió la chica mientras comía un sandwich tranquila tranquilamente y sonreía.

— ¿Y qué haces en mi casa? — preguntó con miedo, miró la ventana y notó que ya era de noche.

 **La chica mordió su emparedado.**

— Me escondo.

— ¿Aquí? ¿por qué aqui? ¿de quien? — inquirió más confundido.

— Sí aquí. Fue la primera casa que vi que tenía una ventana abierta. De la policia — alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

 **Izuku fue analizando cada respuesta hasta llegar a la tercera en donde pareció dudar.** — Espera, espera. ¿De la policía dices? ¿Por qué te ocultas de la policia?

— Por qué me estaban persiguiendo.

 **Tuvo miedo de preguntar, pero aún así lo hizo.** — ¿Y... Porqué te perseguían...? — se alejó un poquito aún en el suelo.

— Porque soy una criminal — respondió como si nada — Una asesina — terminó su sandwich.

 **Él palideció.**

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó y tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie. En un veloz movimiento ella lo sujetó por la espalda y le pusó un cuchillo en su garganta. Tragó duro.

— Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño — lo empujó jugando con su cuchillo mientras reía — Sólo quiero que me ocultes, si te niegas te mataré. ¿Sencillo no?

— ¿Ocultarte? ¿cuánto tiempo? — no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el cuchillo de su mano.

— Unos días. Esos malditos descubrieron mi escondite y necesito un hogar donde vivir — inspeccionó la casa — Desde hace rato miré por tu casa y solo estabas tú, ¿vive aquí alguien más? — se sentó cruzando sus piernas sin quitarle la vista.

— N-No... vivo solo... — ella lo miró levantando una ceja y sonrió.

— Bien, te creo. Pero si aparece alguien más por aquí los mato a todos, ¿escuchaste? — él asintió — Perfecto, ahora escucha esto —se inclinó hacia adelante — No creas que delatarme, dalarme o incluso asesinarme será fácil. Soy una asesina experta y he escapado de la policia tantas veces como tú duermes. Si me enteró de una 'traicion' de tú parte no dudaré en asesinarte — ella lamió sus labios — a ti y a tus amigos.

 **Lo único que pasó por su mente fue el hecho de que ahora tendrá que vivir con una asesina.**


	2. La asesina y el chico débil Capitulo 2

**_Gracias por sus comentarios. Primero que nada sé que el capítulo tuvo un avance DEMACIADO rápido, pero créanme, lo quise poner así. No soy una escritora experta, tengo demaciado que aprender._** **Como** ** _lo dije antes, es el primer fic que escribo de estos dos; pero muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Otra aclaración. Esto no es una comedia :v de hecho, no soy buena con las comedias, realmente no sé que hago con estebfic y con mi vida :'v_**

 _6:35 am._

—¿Vas a algún lado? — inquirió desde la sala, interrumpiendo al chico y asustandolo en el acto.

— ¿Q-Qué haces despierta a esta hora? — nervioso.

— ¿Crees que por ser asesina soy rebelde? Siempre me he levantado temprano. Ahora, ¿vas a algún lado? — repitió.

— A la e-escuela... — acomodó su mochila y rascó con un poco de miedo su nuca.

— Oh, eso. No irás — se puso de pie sin prestarle atención, dispuesta a ir a 'su habitación'.

— Pero debo ir... es importante la asistencia y... — el cuchillo que se clavó en la pared cerca de su rostro interrumpió cualquier queja.

— He dicho que no chico, es una orden, y una orden se cumple — sonrió al ver su expresión de terror.

— Debo ir... me expulsarán... — casi susurró.

— Sube a tu habitación, yo me encargo — habló con aburrimiento.

— ¿Eh? — La miró con curiosidad.

— Faltarás hasta que yo quiera que vayas — antes de que él chico interrumpa ella continuó — Pero tranquilo, tus faltas no se veran reflejadas, ¿tienes computadora? — él asintió con confusión — listo, caso resuelto. Ahora sube y duerme o has lo que quieras, pero no salgas — amenazó y se fué.

 **Dejó sus cosas en el sofá y fue a la cocina para comer algo. Paró en seco al recordar lo que pasará si falta.**

 _"Te espero mañana para otra paliza, si faltas te irá peor"._

«Bakugou» tragó duro de solo pensarlo _«¿Enfrentarse a una asesina experta o a un abusivo? Pfff demonios, tendré que soportar el triple de dolor y golpizas cuando vaya...» Apretó su cabeza con terror._

.

9:37 am.

— Justificar faltas... bla, bla... — habló al aire con aburrimiento y después de ver su trabajo se recostó en la silla mirando la información y fotos que salían de la escuela del peli-verde — Dejé de estudiar hace 6 años, cuando aún iba a la primaria — rascó su barbilla, miró al suelo y sonrió — He olvidado lo bien que me la pasaba... ¿Dónde estarás, Dabi? — sonrió al recordar a su compañero — Sólo espero que la policía no te haya atrapado — acomodó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se relajó.

 _diririring_

 **Frunció el ceño al oír ese molesto sonido.**

 **Dirigió su vista a la computadora.**

«Un mensaje... ¿Uraraka? No creo que le importe que lo lea» sonrió y comenzó.

 _Izuku-kun, ¿por qué_

 _faltaste? ¿estás enfermo?_

 _¿quieres que al salir_

 _de clases vaya a tu_

 _casa? Puedo llevarte_

 _algo de comer._

«¿Su novia? Quizá una admiradora. ¿Le respondo? Lo haré, es feo que no te contesten»

Hola Uraraka. Lamento

haber faltado, estoy

enfermo. No te molestes,

ya tengo quien me cocine,

gracias.

 ** _Tú. Leído._**

— Oh vaya, que rápido. Ésta chica está loca por el niño — sonrió al releer lo que puso al final del mensaje.

¡Oh, está bien! lamento

las molestias. Espero

que te mejores... :)

 _diririring_

 _«¿Otro mensaje? Qué fastidio, pero lo leeré...»_

 **Cerró la conversación que tenía con la chica y abrió el otro, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.**

DEKU IDIOTA, TE

ORDENÉ NO FALTAR.

¡¡CUANDO TE VEA TE

MATARÉ!! Prepárate

porque te daré una

golpiza qué jamás

podrás olvidar.

«¿Y este chico qué?» leyó nuevamente «¿Un abusador? Tal vez... « calló al ver que el chico rubio escribía.

 _RESPONDEME_

 _COBARDE, YA SÉ_

QUE LEÍSTE _MI_

 _MENSAJE._

— ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes? — comenzó a teclear mientras sonreía con malicia.

No tengo tiempo

para hablar con idiotas.

Así que métete los

mensajes por donde

te quepan.

 **Tú. Recibido**

 **Leído.**

 _TE MATARÉ._

 _SOLO ESPERA A_

 _QUE AVERIGÜE TU_

 _DIRECCIÓN Y CRÉEME,_

 _LA PASARÁS MUY MAL._

— Creo que se enojó... Oh bueno, qué lástima. Al menos no sabe donde vive el chico — Cerró la computadora y fue a la cocina, él estómago comenzaba a implorarle alimentos.

 **Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con el peli-verde comiendo sin ganas. Al notar su presencia se tensó un poco.**

— Hola Izuku-kun — Saludó. Él mencionado la miró con confusión.

— No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre... — tragó. ¿Qué sepa su nombre significaba una mala señal?

¿Acaso sabe todo de él?

— Oh sí bueno. Hace rato tuve una muy corta conversación con una linda chica castaña. Te envió un mensaje y me tomé la libertad de responderlo — lo miró sonriendo con inocencia y dulzura.

— ¿Uraraka? ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! — su voz sonaba aterrada.

— Nada. Preguntó tus razones para faltar a la escuela, le respondí como si fuera tú.

— ¿Sabes como respondo yo?

— No, improvisé. ¿Está mal? — lo miró seriamente.

— N-No... — agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Eres adorable — relamió sus labios.

— ¿Eh? — nervioso.

— Por cierto, un tal 'Bakugou' también te habló, y le contesté — sacó del refrigerador una caja de leche y preparó un vaso.

 **Él palideció al instante.**

— ¿Qué le respondiste...? — Inquirió casi temblando.

— Le dije que era un idiota y quebse metiera sus mensajes por donde le quepan — comentó elevando los hombros y dandole tragos a su leche.

 **Él chico pareció temblar y respirar con dificultad.**

— ¿Le tienes miedo? — preguntó ella indiferente.

— En todas las escuelas hay abusivos. No debes temerles, eso los hace 'más fuertes'. Enfrentalo.

— ¿C-Como? Me matará — ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

— No si lo matamos primero — hablo como si fuera algo normal.

— ¡No! Esa, no es manera de solucionar los problemas.

— ¿Y llorar mientras dejas que te lastimen sí? — el abrió los ojos com sorpresa y bajó la mirada —. Escucha, ésto de ayudar a las personas no es lo mío. Pero, si no escucha palabras, que entienda a golpes. Vivimos en un mundo donde para las personas, él daño es la única solución — revolvió el contenido de su vaso.

 **El chico se puso de pie aún sin levantar la mirada y se fué.**

 **Ella quedó absorta en su pensamientos.**

 _— ¡Toga tonta! — Eres una inútil — Tus papás se fueron porque no te querían — Niña rara — Estúpida —_

 _— ¿Con qué te gusta la sangre? ¿Qué tal si vemos la tuya? — la golpeó, provocando que su nariz sangrara. Ella gimió de dolor._

 _— ya basta._

 _— La única forma de resolver los problemas en estos tiempos es infringiendo daño, pequeña..._

 **Ella apretó con fuerza el vaso de su mano, los cristales se clavaron a su piel haciendola sangrar** **, no le importó.**

 **Con mucha rapidez corrió hacia su habitación, tomó su mochila que tenía dentro lo que necesitaría y salió de la casa con mucha agilidad.**

 **Porque cuando Toga recordaba su pasado, lo único que la tranquilizala tranquilizaba era hacer lo que más ama. Matar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. La asesina y el chico débil Capítulo 3

— ¡Levante las manos! — exclamó el oficial apuntando con su arma al sujeto.

— Tsk. Son un verdadero fastidio — En un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de él y disparó con su propia arma al policía.

Más patrullas comenzaron a escucharse y huyó.

Llegó a un callejón escondido y se sentó en el piso; dejó a un lado las bolsas de dinero y se quitó la camisa, gruñó al senrir como su estómago ardía por la herida que le habían hecho.

— Necesito encontrar a Toga lo más pronto posible. Sin ella, mis robos no serán tan exitosos — gimió de dolor. Se puso de pie y se fué de allí.

.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Izuku mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Galletas de chocolate, ¿quieres? — habló mientras veía la televisión.

— ¿Compraste galletas? — se acercó y tomó una — Oye, pero son caseras. ¿Las horneaste?

— Una chica vino y las trajo para ti... ¡Ah! esa tal Uraraka... — tomó otra y le dió un mordisco.

— ¿Uraraka vino? — abrió los ojos — ¿Te vió?

— Obvio. Yo recibí las galletas — rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? Digo, ella no te conoce, sabe que nadie vive conmigo.

— Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Por cierto, ahora somos primos— sonrió.

— Uh... ¿y se la creyó? — se sentó a lado de ella.

— Sí. Lamento decirte, pero creo que esa chica es algo tonta.

— Sí... Oye, si las galletas las trajo para mi, ¿por qué te las comes? — habló sin pensar y sintió la mirada fría de ella.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — frunció el ceño.

— N-No... Solo p-preguntaba... Uhmm no tengo hambre... — se puso de pie listo para retirarse, se dió la vuelta al recordar algo — Oye, ya han pasado casi 2 semanas, ¿cuándo iré a la preparatoria? — ella lo miró sin interés y luego, al deborar la última galleta le sonrió.

— Te tengo dos noticias — habló poniendose de pie — Ya podrás ir a la escuela...

— ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡GRACIAS! ¿y cuál es la segunda? — habló feliz.

— Qué iré contigo — ella aplaudió emocionada y él expresó sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué...? N-No puedes ir, ¡te reconoceran!

— No lo harán. Me conocen de criminal cuando llevo puesta una mascara. Sin ella nadie me conoce — sonrió — Ayer fuí a inscribirme a tu preparatoria, fuí aceptada y mañana iremos ambos — se alejó de ahí.

— E-Espera... ¿para qué irás? Digo, no es que necesites estudiar, eres una criminal...

— Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de estudiar, tomé clases particulares. Soy una asesina, pero tengo la misma edad que tú.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensaste que era mayor, ¿verdad? Me lo imaginé. Bueno, lo había olvidado. Será mejor descansar para ir mañana al 100% — elevó sus brazos emocianada y fue a su cuarto.

Izuku suspiró.

— Ahora tendré que lidiar con ella hasta en la escuela... — ocultó su cara entre sus manos — Espero que no me meta en problemas — levantó el rostro y sonrió decidido — Por otro lado al fin regresaré a clases. ¡Debo recuperarme de las faltas! — subió a su habitación a toda prisa.

.

 ** _Lamento que esté muy corto y haya avanzado demaciado. Ahora mis ideas están fuera de control y me siento muy confundida. No actualizaré tan seguido, lo siento. Gracias por leer..._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_¡Lamento la demora!_**

...

— Bueno... Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera con nosotros — dijo de manera aburrida y casi molesta — Pasa...

La rubia entró al salón con una brillante sonrisa.

— Ahora debería decirte que te presentes, pero luego habrá tiempo para eso... — apuntó un asiento vacío con pereza.

La chica entendió y caminó hacia su nuevo lugar, pasó junto a Izuku quien estaba algo avergonzado y evitó su mirada.

La mayoría del salón se dedicaba a observarla, haciendo varios comentarios como: "Qué lindas es", "Parece una niña", "Es tan adorable", "Es como una muñeca", etcétera.

La clase siguió su aburrido ritmo, aunque ya muchos ignoraban al profesor y prestaban más atención a la joven.

.

— ¡Deku! — llamó la castaña.

— ¿Uraraka? — El peli-verde se dedicó a observarla con cierta confusión, más se tomó el gusto de sonreirle — ¿qué pasa?

— Bueno, quería saber si te encontrabas bien — comentó con un ligero rubor.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió con gesto de confusión.

— Apenas sonó la campana y saliste muy rápido, ¿estás bien? — él pudo notar la preocupación en su voz, por ello, le dió una gran sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, gracias por preguntar... — Aunque él sabía muy bien que no lo estaba. Por supuesto, tenía miedo. Traer a la asesin... A Toga a la escuela no era buena idea, porque él no quería morir, mucho menos que alguien salga herido por su culpa. Agradeció cuando notó que Toga si podía comportarse.

Ahora, Bakugo... él se había dedicado a mirarle de una manera que le causaba pánico. Él le tenía miedo. Quien sabe lo que podía hacerle por faltar a sus golpizas diarias, o porque Toga le respondió mal en el mensaje.

Solo esperaba no escontrarlo...

Y vaya suerte.

— Oye, Nerd.

Su voz le hizo detenerse, más por miedo que por reflejo.

Él se dió la vuelta y al hacerlo, el rubio ceniza golpeó la pared con fuerza, asustandolo.

— ¿Así que soy un idiota, he? — lo miró mientras sonreía, de esa manera a la que Izuku temía —. Déjame ver... Faltas a la escuela olvidándo que tienes que ser golpeado, y por mensaje me dices 'Idiota'. — el arrugó el entrecejo, claramente molesto, pero sin borrar su sonrisa — ¿Pero sabes qué? No debes preocuparte. Te daré los golpes que los anteriores días no pude darte — tronó sus nudillos.

Izuku tragó fuerte. Se preparó mentalmente y abrió los ojos, al instante recibió un puñetazo.

— ¡Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía esto! — exclamó el de ojos rojos con cierta emoción y enojo. Caminó hacia Midoriya, le agarró del cuello de su camiseta y le propinó otro golpe. La sangre comenzó a salir por la nariz del oji-verde.

Y justo cuando iba a dar el tercer puñetazo, una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

— ¿Realmente es necesario golpear a alguien solo porque le envidias? — Toga le miró seriamente y con los brazos cruzados.

Bakugo frunció el ceño y soltó a Deku, acercándose a la chica.

— Largo — ordenó.

— ¿Por qué no me golpeas a mi? Fuí yo quien te dijo idiota por mensaje — le retó y dirigió su mirada al chico tirado en el piso.

Katsuki abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido y la agarró del cuello.

— ¿Te crees mucho por ser mujer? ¿Sabes que a mi eso no me importa? Puedo golpearte si lo deseo.

— Hazlo — ordenó ella, sin inmutarse.

El joven cerró su puño con fuerza, más una mano en su muñeca le hizo voltear hacia el responsable.

— Tú... — Aizawa miró a la dirección de Deku, viéndolo sangrando. Luego miró a Toga y devolvió su vista hacia el rubio ceniza — Estás en problemas — comentó sin expresión alguna y soltó la muñeca del joven, pronto le hizo un gesto para que lo siga.

Katsuki soltó con brusquedad a la chica y con un fuerte chasquido de lengua siguió a su profesor después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a la rubia.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dos golpes bastaron para dejarte moribundo? — Toga se inclinó cerca de Izuku, él se sentó en el piso con la murada baja — Vamos... levántate. Quiero ir a casa.

El ojiverde se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, limpio el hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios.

— No debiste haberte metido... — recogió su mochila sacudiéndole la tierra.

— ¿Por qué? — ella se puso enfrente de él mientras camina de espaldas — ¿crees que me golpeé? — rió.

El jóven le lanzó una mirada de odio y caminó más rapido, dejandola atrás. Ella rió más, soltó un suspiro y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

— Oh vamos, no lo dije por ti. ¿Sabes? es un idiota, un chico problemas realmente estúpido y tú — le miró levantando una ceja — Eres el estúpido niño CON problemas — sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Izuku no los había notado antes.

— No sabes nada. Así que cierra la maldita boca — gruñó astiado de las palabras de la chica.

Toga frunció el entrecejo y le jaló de los hombros lanzandole una mirada aún más tenebrosa que las de Katsuki.

— Que no se te olvide con quien hablas. Sé más de este mundo del que tú podrías saber. He visto cosas que tú agradecerías jamás ver — ella estaba muy cerca de él, más antes de causarle algún nerviosismo le causó escalofríos.

Ella avanzó dejándolo de pie, atrás, asustado.

E izuku recordó porque le temía, pero también notó el triste brillo que sus ojos mostraban, y juró descubrir lo que Toga escondía y lo que ella era realmente.


	5. La asesina y el chico débil Capítulo 5

¡Hola! Lamento la demora. La inspiración tardó en llegarme, ¿pueden creer que vino al terminar de ver una pelicula de dinosaurios?

Bueno, son las 3:00 am, ésta es la hora que normalmente uso para escribir.

Mis clases comenzarán pronto, así que no prometo actualizar rápido. ¡Aún así agradezco sus comentarios!

_

Capítulo 5.

_

La alarma sonó de manera ruidosa. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo es dirigir su perezosa mano para apagarla. Pero eso no era el único ruido.

Afuera llovía. Las gotas chocaban contra su ventana causando un molesto, pero lindo sonido.

Se quitó la manta de encima y se sentó en su cama. Aún le sorprendía siquiera saber que despertaba, que estaba vivo.

Bostezó mientras estiraba sus brazos. De su cajón sacó su uniforme doblado y entro a la ducha para darse un dulce baño de agua tibia.

_

Toga no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Había estado pensado en sus situacion actual. Viviendo en casa de un chico estúpido, ¿por qué no lo había matado? ¿Por qué Dabi no había intentado localizarla? ¿Había sido arrestado?

Quitó la manta con brusquedad al ver la hora del reloj, y desactivó su alarma incluso antes de que sonara.

Se puso de pie con su uniforme en manos, lista para darse un baño.

Un momento, ella se detuvo. ¿Por qué demonios se había inscrito en una maldita escuela? ¿Por qué debía levantarse temprano si antes no lo hacía?

 _Por que quieres recuperar tu vida perdida en el mundo criminal._

Ah, es cierto.

Entonces dejó de hacerse tantas preguntas, porque aunque sonara ridículo, sabía la respuesta.

_

— Buenos días, Toga-san — saludó Midoriya con una linda sonrisa. Ella lo ignoró y tomó su mochila junto a una sombrilla — ¿Ya te vas? Aún es temprano.

— Me adelantaré — dijo secamente y salió. Izuku tomó un sorbo de jugo y se perdió mirando su pan tostado, él realmente tenía curiosidad sobre esa chica.

 _¿Cómo es posible que vivas con alguien a quien no conoces?_

 _Amenazas, fuiste amenazado, idiota._

Ah... Es verdad.

_

Ella camino rumbo a la escuela. La lluvia era fuerte, pero no tanto. Ella se mojó un poco, ¿pero que importaba?

Se detuvo en la entrada del parque. Obviamente el lugar estaba vacío por el clima. Ella miró el columpio por un buen rato. Recordando los pequeños y muy cortos momentos de felicidad. Entonces casi, quiso llorar.

Mordió su labio inferior y siguió caminando. Si no se daba prisa, Midoriya la alcanzaría.

_

— Como ustedes pueden ver, el clima no está a nuestro favor. Las actividades al aire libre estarán canceladas por hoy. Y es una molestia porque en realidad teníamos muchas... — comentó Aizawa bastante enojado — Pondré algunos ejercicios. Si los terminan, podrán hacer lo que quieran. Si no, ni siquiera piensen en su descanso — Él se levanto directo al pizarron con pereza. Izuku suspiró.

La mirada del peliverde vagó por todo el salón. Primero se posó en Lida, quien le sonreía, dándole animos para quien sabe qué. Luego a Uraraka, quien le mostró una sonrisa tímida. Pronto y sin saber por qué se fué a Bakugo, quien casi lo mata con su mirada. Apartó su vista rápidamente, y vió a Toga. Ella no parecía prestar atención a las clase, estaba perdida en la lluvia de a fuera, estaba tan tranquila. Y él la observó más... sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada. Como si ella fuese lo único que debía ver.

Pronto, una bola de papel chocó en su ojo. Él chasqueó la lengua y de la sopresa llevó su mano a su ojo afectado. Buscó por todas partes al responsable, hasta que se encontró con una tímida cara apenada.

Los labios de la castaña se movieron, y él descifró un _'Lo siento'._

Ella señaló la bola de papel que ahora estaba en el suelo. Él la agarró y la abrió.

 **¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana?**

 **[ ] Sí. [ ] No.**

Izuku deformó su apenado rostro en confusión, luego dirigió su vista a ella, pero ella no lo miraba, parecía avergonzada. Él sonrió tímidamente y escribió en el papel. Pronto, se vió arrojándoselo a Ochako, cayendo perfectamente en su pupitre.

 **¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana?**

 **[•] Sí. [ ] No.**

Ella sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Afortunadamente, Izuku no le prestó atención a eso.

Toga observó el jueguito del papel todo el rato.

••••••••

¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado?

¿Qué piensan de la historia? ¿He mejorado aunque se un poquito su lectura? ¿Está llendo muy rápido?

¡Cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida!

Bueno, quería comentarles algo, queridos fans del DekuToga o IzuToga.

Tal vez no sea la mejor escritora. Hay millones de historias que me superan en ortografía y trama. Pero dado que amo mucho la pareja, haré más de ellos. Así que pueden esperar más de mi sobre estos dos.

También el emparejamiento de BakuToga, o el DabiToga. Aunque estos son bastantes difíciles, ¡Lo haré con lo primero que se me venga!

¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de algún chico con Toga? ¡Házmela saber! ¡Las ideas de historias sobre las waifus son bienvenidas!

También, últimamente he estado leyendo varias historias sobre Bakugo fem. Y es que realmente me han fascinado. Así que no les sorprenda si escribo algo de Él/Ella (Más bien, ella).

Y sin más... ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir aún cuando no sé cómo.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Las clases habían llegado a su fin.

Habían pasado el parque de camino a casa. Toga se quedó observando el columpio de nuevo, Deku la miró y luego lo observó también.

— ¿Quieres subirte? — preguntó con una sonrisa. Toga reaccionó con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? No digas idioteces — frunció el ceño. Aunque ella si quería, por otro lado se hubiese ido, pero esperaba que él se vaya.

— Ven — él la tomó de la mano con delicadeza, Himiko no se negó y caminaron hacia el columpio —. Siéntate, puedo empujarte si lo deseas — Izuku sonrió dulcemente.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y lentamente tomó asiento, sintiendo algo nuevo.

— Tu expresión es extraña. ¿Nunca te habías subido a un columpio? — Izuku comenzó a empujarla suavemente.

— Hmp — emitió. La sensación de meserse en el juego era agradable, más evitó sonreir.

— Cuando era niño me gustaba mucho venir al parque. Lo primero que jugaba eran los columpios — comentó sin dejar de empujarla.

Toga miró al suelo con tristeza. Cuando ella era niña, lo más divertido que hizo fué matar a sus padres... ¡Pero ella no tenía la culpa!

 _Si él no hubiese hecho lo que hizo..._

— ...quieras — Ella alzó la mirada. Izuku había dicho algo, pero ella no escuchó.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Oh. Dije que podríamos venir cuando quieras — el empujó más fuerte y ella sintió cosquillas cuando se elevó más alto.

Himiko elevó la mirada solo para sentir como el aire golpeaba su rostro y asintió en respuesta.

Toga se permitió sentir aquella sensación durante unos largos minutos, sin importarle que la gente se les quedara viendo con extrañeza.

Pronto, tuvieron que regresar a casa.

Himiko comenzó a subir las escaleras sin dirigirle alguna mirada o palabra al peliverde. Deku esperaba que el anterior momento juntos haya creado al menos un poco de cercanía y talvez algo de confianza, pero se equivocó.

Se encaminó a la cocina y se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó el murmullo de la rubia.

Izuku la contempló de pie y espaldas al segundo piso, en el último escalón. Él no supo que responder y Himiko tomó su silencio en respuesta para continuar su ida a su habitación.

Midoriya hizo la cena. Le llamó.

Comieron en silencio, uno incómodo para Deku, pero ella parecía desinteresada al ambiente.

Era tarde, y después de un largo baño él se echó a la cama. Reflexionó sobre cada situación del día de hoy.

Poco a poco fué cerrando los ojos, cansado. Lo único que recordó fueron las palabras de Toga antes de caer en sueño.

 _**Gracias, Izuku**._


End file.
